game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs
Songs of the Known World Thoughout Westeros in particular, although all over the world, may songs are sung crafted over the ages and lasting long, some tales of battles past, some of beautiful women, some of merriment and jest, but all remembered and passed down and stored in the hearts and minds of the people of the world. *Feel free to add or request songs to this list, even of modern times, provided they are of a fitting nature e.g. celtic/folk/medieval. Alysanne 'Description:' "Alysanne" is a sad song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Autumn of My Day 'Description:' "Autumn of My Day" is a sad song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Bear and the Maiden Fair 'Description:' "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" is a ribald traditional song sung throughout the Seven Kingdoms. It describes in a humorous tone the story of a hairy bear that, while going to a fair with a band of three boys and a goat, rescues a maiden who was hoping for a knight. It is very popular, being enjoyed both by nobles and smallfolk. 'Lyrics:' A bear there was, A bear, a bear, All black and brown and covered with hair. 'Oh come' they said, 'Oh come to the fair', 'The fair?' said he, 'But I'm a bear, All black and brown and covered in hair!' And down the road, From here to there, From here, to there Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear, They danced and spun all the way to the fair! Oh, sweet she was and pure and fair, The maid with honey in her hair, her hair, The maid with honey in her hair. The bear smelled the scent on the summer air, The bear, the bear, All black and brown and covered with hair, He smelled the scent on the summer air, He sniffed and roared and smelled it there, Honey on the summer air. 'Oh I'm a maid and I'm pure and fair, I'll never dance with a hairy bear, A bear, a bear, I'll never dance with a hairy bear!' The bear, the bear, Lifted her high into the air, The bear, the bear, 'I called for a knight but you're a bear, A bear, a bear, All black and brown and covered in hair!' She kicked and wailed, The maid so fair, But he licked the honey from her hair, Her hair, her hair, He licked the honey from her hair. Then she sighed and squealed, And kicked the air, She sang: 'My bear so fair', And off they went, The bear, the bear, And the maiden fair. Bessa the Barmaid 'Description:' "Bessa the Barmaid" is a humorous song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Bloody Cup 'Description:' "The Bloody Cup" is an old reaving song sung by the Ironborn. 'Lyrics:' Unknown. Brave Danny Flint 'Description:' "Brave Danny Flint" is a sad and pretty song about Danny Flint, a girl who disguised herself as a boy to join the Night's Watch but ended up raped and murdered. 'Lyrics:' Hear you now the sad lament Of Brave Young Danny Flint Whose parents died of sickness When she was not but ten. So off Young Danny went to live With her wicked uncle Who one night stole her maidenhead So into the North she fled. Oh Danny Flint you'll never escape The Fate the Gods have written And life must seem the cruelest jape Oh Brave Young Danny Flint. North she fled to take the Black And leave her troubled past She cut her hair and changed her name To Danny Flint the Brave. At the NightFort Danny took the oath Thought a boy by all And she hoped to live forever As a Brother upon the Wall. Oh Danny Flint you'll never escape The Fate the Gods have written And life must seem the cruelest jape Oh Brave Young Danny Flint. Now Danny was so diligent To keep from watchful stares But one night as she bathed Her Brothers saw her body bare. These men were quick to break their vows As they threw her to the ground They took her honor then her life While Danny made not a sound. Oh Danny Flint there's no escape The Fate the Gods have written And life does seem the cruelest jape Oh Brave Young Danny Flint. It is said Young Danny still yet walks The NightFort's shadowy halls A pale form singing sorrowfully The loneliest, saddest song. The Burning of the Ships 'Description:' "The Burning of the Ships" is a song possibly about Brandon the Burner. 'Lyrics:' Unknown A Cask of Ale 'Description:' "A Cask of Ale" is a bawdy song usually sung over ale. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Dance of Dragons 'Description:' "The Dance of Dragons" is a song that recounts the civil war that erupted between members of House Targaryen. It is usually sung by two singers, one female, one male. It is not one song, but a collection of ballads woven together to tell the story. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Day They Hanged Black Robin 'Description:' "The Day They Hanged Black Robin" is a song, commonly sung by harpers, about an outlaw gang. It is a sad song. 'Lyrics:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Osj_ZstZDMY&feature=youtu.be Deremond 'Description:' "Deremond" is a song about a Lord of Darry who long ago took part in the Battle at the Bloody Meadow. 'Lyrics:' And there he stood with sword in hand, The last of Darry's ten... And red the grass beneath his feet, And red his banners bright, And red the glow of the setting sun That bathed him in its light, "Come on, come on," the great lord called, "My sword is hungry still." And with a cry of savage rage, They swarmed across the rill... The Dornishman's Wife 'Description:' "The Dornishman's Wife" is a song about a man who slept with a Dornishman's wife, but died of wounds received in a duel with the Dornishman and considered it a fair trade. 'Lyrics:' The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun, And her kisses were warmer than spring. But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel, And its kiss was a terrible thing. The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed, In a voice that was sweet as a peach, But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own, And a bite sharp and cold as a leech. As he lay on the ground with the darkness around, And the taste of his blood on his tongue, His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer, And he smiled and he laughed and he sung, "Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done, The Dornishman's taken my life, But what does it matter, for all men must die, And I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!" x2 Fallen Leaves 'Description:' "Fallen Leaves" is a sad song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The False and the Fair 'Description:' "The False and the Fair" is a Westerosi song. 'Lyrics:' The lord he came a-riding upon a rainy day, Hey-nonny, hey-nonny, hey-nonny-hey.. The lady sat a-sewing upon a rainy day, Hey-nonny, hey-nonny, hey-nonny-hey.. Fifty-Four Tuns 'Description:' "Fifty-Four Tuns" is a bawdy song usually sung over ale. 'Lyrics:' Unknown We Will Go Home 'Description:' "We Will Go Home", also known as "Song of Exile" is a sad and pretty song, rumoured to be about the Targaryen's longing to return to and rebuild their homeland of Valyria. 'Lyrics:' Land of bear and land of eagle, Land that gave us birth and blessing, Land that called us ever homewards, We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, we will go home, We will go home across the mountains. Land of freedom land of heroes, Land that gave us hope and memories, Hear our singing hear our longing, We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, we will go home, We will go home across the mountains. Land of sun and land of moonlight, Land that gave us joy and sorrow, Land that gave us love and laughter, We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, we will go home, We will go home across the mountains. When the land is there before us, We have gone home across the mountains, We will go home, we will go home, We will go home across the mountains. The Hammer and Anvil 'Description:' "The Hammer and Anvil" is a song about the Battle of the Redgrass Field. It tells Prince Baelor Breakspear (the Hammer) leading Dornish spearmen against the rear of the rebel army and crushed it against the shield wall of Prince Maekar (the Anvil). 'Lyrics:' Unknown Her Little Flower 'Description:' "Her Little Flower" is a bawdy song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Iron Lances 'Description:' "Iron Lances" is a rousing song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Jenny's Song 'Description:' A sad song about Jenny of Oldstones, who, according to the tales, was acquainted with a woods witch and claimed to be a descendant of the First Men that ruled the castle before it was called Oldstones thousands of years prior to the Andal Invasion. 'Lyrics:' High in the halls of the kings who are gone Jenny would dance with her ghosts, the ones she had lost and the ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most. . The ones who'd been gone for so very long, she couldn't remember their names. They spun her around on the damp oldstones, spun away all her sorrow and pain. . And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. The King Without Courage 'Description:' "The King Without Courage" is a bawdy song, said to have been strongly associated over the past century with Joffrey Baratheon. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Last of the Giants 'Description:' "The Last of the Giants" is a song sung by the Wildlings, about the Last of the living Giants. 'Lyrics:' Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants, My people are gone from the earth. The last of the great mountain giants, Who ruled all the world at my birth. Oh the smallfolk have stolen my forests, They’ve stolen my rivers and hills. And they’ve built a great wall through my valleys, And fished all the fish from my rills. In stone halls they burn their great fires, In stone halls they forge their sharp spears. Whilst I walk alone in the mountains, With no true companion but tears. They hunt me with dogs in the daylight, They hunt me with torches by night. For these men who are small can never stand tall, Whilst giants still walk in the light. Oooooooh, I am the LAST of the giants, So learn well the words of my song. For when I am gone the singing will fade, And the silence shall last long and long. Let Me Drink Your Beauty 'Description:' "Let Me Drink Your Beauty" is a love song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Lord Harte Rode Out On A Rainy Day 'Description:' "Lord Harte Rode Out On A Rainy Day" is a ballad about Lord Harte. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Lord Renly's Ride 'Description:' "Lord Renly's Ride" is a song that was written for the wedding of Joffrey Baratheon and Maragery Tyrell. 'Lyrics:' From his throne of bones the Lord of Death looked down on the murdered lord... Lusty Lad 'Description: ' "Lusty Lad" is a bawdy song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Maiden, Mother and Crone 'Description:' "Maiden, Mother and Crone" is a song about the Faith of the Seven. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Maids that Bloom in Spring 'Description:' "The Maids that Bloom in Spring" is a Westerosi song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Marcher Ballads 'Description:' "Marcher Ballds" are ballads that originate from the Dornish Marches. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Megget Was A Merry Maid, A Merry Maid Was She 'Description:' "Megget Was A Merry Maid, A Merry Maid Was She' is a bawdy song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Mermaid's Lament 'Description:' "The Mermaid's Lament" is a sad song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Milady's Supper 'Description:' "Milady's Supper" is a bawdy song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Mother's Tears 'Description:' "The Mother's Tears" is a song about rain. 'Lyrics:' Unknown My Lady Wife 'Description:' "My Lady Wife" is a romantic song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Name Day Boy 'Description:' "The Name Day Boy" is a Westerosi song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Night That Ended 'Description:' "The Night That Ended" is a song sung in the North. There is a part of the song where the Night's Watch rides to meet the Others in the Battle for the Dawn. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Oh, Lay My Sweet Lass Down in the Grass 'Description:' "Oh, Lay My Sweet Lass Down in the Grass" is a love song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown On A Misty Morn 'Description:' "On A Misty Morn" is a song about a woman searching for her son, and her grief. 'Lyrics:' Oh, have you seen my boy, good ser? His hair is chestnut brown , He'd promised he'd come back to me, Our home's in Wendish Town. The Queen Took Off Her Sandal, the King Took Off His Crown 'Description:' "The Queen Took Off Her Sandal, the King Took Off His Crown" is a a song often played at weddings and also beddings on the night of marriage. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Rains of Castamere 'Description:' "The Rains of Castamere" is a song which immortalises the destruction of House Reyne of Castamere by Tywin Lannister. 'Lyrics:' And who are you, the proud lord said, That I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, That's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, A lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, As long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, That lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, With no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, And not a soul to hear. The Rat Cook 'Description:' "The Rat Cook' is a song about an infamous member of the Night's Watch. According to legend, the man who would later be known as the Rat Cook was a simple cook at the Nightfort. He became infamous when he served an Andal King a pie that was made of bacon and, unknown to the King, the King's own son. The Cook killed the King's son, a Prince, in revenge for a wrong the King supposedly did to him. The King was unaware of this however as he ate and praised the taste and asked for a second piece. The gods, angry because the cook had slain a guest beneath his roof, cursed the cook and transformed him into a massive rat who was doomed to be unable to eat anything but his own young. According to the story, he is an enormous white rat and all the other rats that inhabit the Nightfort are his descendants. 'Lyrics: ' Unknown The Roadside Rose 'Description': "The Roadside Rose" is a sweet song about a baseborn girl who captured the hearts and minds of many a man, both common and noble, with her beauty. 'Lyrics': Unknown A Rose of Gold 'Description:' "A Rose of Gold" is a Westerosi song rumoured to be about a historic Tyrell beauty. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Sailors of Galway 'Description:' "The Sailors of Galway" is a jovial song about a young maid dreaming of meeting a sailor from Galway, a long forgotten port town that lay in the mid-East of Westeros. The song is particularly popular among taverns and with smallfolk. It also bears a startling resemblance to the real-world song Teir Abhaile Riu. ☀ 'Lyrics:' Look how the light of the town, Tlights of the town are shining now, Tonight I'll be dancing around, I'm off on the road to Galway now. Look how she's off on the town, She's off on a search for sailors though, There's fine fellas here to be found, She's never been one to stay at home. Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay, And you've work to do in the morning. Give up your dream of going away, Forget your sailors in Galway. Come now and follow me down, Down to the lights of Galway where, There's fine sailors walking the town, And waiting to meet the ladies there. Watch now he'll soon be along, He's finer than any sailor so, Come on now pick up your spoons, He's waiting to hear you play them. Here today and she's gone tomorrow, And next she's going to Galway, Jiggin' around and off to town, And won't be back until morning. Off with a spring in my step, The sailors are searching Galway for, A young lady such as myself, For reels and jigs and maybe more. Stay here and never you mind, The lights of the town are blinding you, The sailors they come and they go, But listen to what's reminding you, Handsome men surrounding you, Dancing a reel around you. Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay, And you've work to do in the morning. Give up your dream of going away, Forget your sailors in Galway. Listen to the music flow, I'm falling for the flow of home, I'm home to dance till dawning. Stay a while and we'll dance together now, As the light is falling, We'll reel away till the break of day, And dance together till morning. Seasons of My Love 'Description:' "Seasons of My Love" is a sad and sweet song. 'Lyrics:' I loved a maid as fair as Summer, With sunlight in her hair. I loved a maid as red as Autumn, With sunset in her hair. I loved a maid as white as Winter, With moonglow in her hair. I loved a maid as sweet as Spring, With flowers in her hair. Seven Swords for Seven Sons 'Description:' "Seven Swords for Seven Sons" is a rousing song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Six Maids in a Pool 'Description:' "Six Maids in a Pool" is a song about six shy, pretty maids who were taking a swim. 'Lyrics:' Six maids there were in a spring-fed pool.... Six Sorrows 'Description:' "Six Sorrows" is a sad song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Song of Ice and Fire 'Description:' "The Song of Ice and Fire" is a subject of a prophecy. The song of ice and fire is said to be the prince that was promised's but the content remains unknown. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Song of the Seven 'Description:' "The Song of the Seven" is a song about the Faith of the Seven, with a verse for each member, excluding The Stranger, who is seen by many as a bad omen. 'Lyrics:' The Father's face is stern and strong, He sits and judges right from wrong. He weighs our lives, the short and long, And loves the little children . The Mother gives the gift of life, And watches over every wife. Her gentle smile ends all strife, And she loves her little children The Warrior stands before the foe, Protecting us where e'er we go. With sword and shield and spear and bow, He guards the little children. The Crone is very wise and old, And sees our fates as they unfold. She lifts her lamp of shining gold To lead the little children. :: The Smith, he labors day and night, To put the world of men to right. With hammer, plow, and fire bright, He builds for little children. :: The Maiden dances through the sky, She lives in every lover's sigh. Her smiles teach the birds to fly, And gives dreams to little children. :: The Seven Gods who made us all, Are listening if we should call. So close your eyes, you shall not fall, They see you, little children. Just close your eyes, you shall not fall, They see you, little children. Steel Rain 'Description:' "Steel Rain" is an old reaving song sung by the Ironborn. 'Lyrics:' Unknown A Thousand Eyes, and One 'Description:' "A Thousand Eyes, and One" is a song about one of the Great Bastards, Bryden Rivers. The name of the song comes from a traditional saying of his time as Hand of the King: How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have? A thousand eyes, and one''.' The saying is a reference to the loss of one of his eyes to Bittersteel and his extensive network of informants and spies. '''Lyrics: Unknown Two Hearts That Beat As One 'Description:' "Two Hearts That Beat As One" is a love song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Voice 'Description:' "The Voice" is a ballad that supposedly represents the Old Gods, but is sung by bards and minstrels all over Westeros, although it has often been attacked by particularly faithful members of the Faith of the Seven as heresy. 'Lyrics:' I hear your voice on the wind, And I hear you call out my name. "Listen, my child," you say to me, "I am the voice of your history, Be not afraid, come follow me, Answer my call, and I'll set you free" I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice, I will remain. I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone, The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow, Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long, I am the force that in springtime will grow. I am the voice of the past that will always be, Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields, I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace, Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal. I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice. I am the voice of the past that will always be, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice of the future, I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice. (Please note that this is the lyrics for “The Voice” by Eimear Quinn in 1996) When Willum's wife Was Wet 'Description:' "When Willum's Wife Was Wet" is a song about rain, though some suggest it was originallly intended as a bawdy song. 'Lyrics:' Unknown The Winter Maid 'Description:' "The Winter Maid" is a sad song, generally sung in the North. 'Lyrics:' Unknown Wolf in the Night 'Description:' "Wolf in the Night" is a song about Robb Stark's victory at Oxcross. 'Lyrics:' And the stars in the night were the eyes of his wolf, and the wind itself was their song.... :: :: : ::